Krinole
"Friendship is a power shared amongst many people, many friends!" —'Krinole', Toy Island: Courageous Friendship Krinole is the character whose story the series follows. From his nurturing and learning from his brother Mr. Tedy in Season 1, to his leading and fighting against the Napoleonic Forces in Season 4, Toy Island is truly Krinole's story. History ''Toy Island'' Krinole debuted in Season 1, and he plays the central role in this season. This is due to his characterisation as being naive and innocent, which allows for Mr. Tedy to teach him various life lessons over the course of the season. At first, Krinole is the one to introduce the viewers to the Island and the various characters inhabiting it. Later, when Mr. Tedy suggests trekking to a nearby island to look for delicious fruits, Krinole is involved in trying to solve three different problems along the way. When his methods fail, Santa Claus then offers his own methods, but these make things worse. Ultimately, Mr. Tedy shows off his smarts and solves the problem his way, teaching Krinole life lessons at the same time. When Cuckoo goes missing, Krinole offers aid in finding the bird, already demonstrating his strong desire to help out his friends. This continues when he helps out to care for the Island's crops, even helping out as much as he can when the crops catch fire. Not long after replanting the crops, The Giant Being's parents ravage them, and after The Giant Being tries to protect the Toy Island Crew, he is taken away by his parents, Ostreena in tow. Krinole decides to assist in the rescue effort, and with the help of the Spirits is able to successfully rescue her. Later, when both Professor Hoot and Mr. Tedy leave the Island for various reasons, Santa Claus claims leadership and begins harassing the others. Even after the former two return to the Island, Krinole, Cuckoo, and Ostreena are unable to prove his tyranny. Later, when Flaggy is blown off the Island, Krinole assists in rescuing him as well. Just before the Toy Island Crew can celebrate Christmas together, The Giant Being is forcefully taken away by his parents, to be seemingly never seen again by the Islanders. During this tearful parting, Krinole shows his dedication to his friends and his undying belief in his friendships. Despite this incident, the Islanders manage to celebrate Christmas festivities. The Spirits return to the Island, but inadvertently set off a chain of events that destroys the Island. The Toy Island Crew is forced to evacuate, and later make a wish for their Island to be returned to normal. During this time, a mystical shooting star sends the Islanders into the distant past, an alternate dimension, and even outer space before the Heavens return them home and everything back to as it was before. As the seasonal drought returns, allowing the Islanders to cultivate their crops, some vicious pests infest the farmlands, forcing Krinole and the others to come up with a plan to exterminate them. As before, Krinole and Santa Claus both offer methods that fail, leaving Mr. Tedy to provide the working solution. Later on, Santa Claus becomes sick, prompting Mr. Tedy to head off on an expedition to find the one fruit capable of curing him. Despite Santa Claus's prior mistreatment of him, Krinole still yearns to help Santa Claus recover, and so joins Mr. Tedy, Cuckoo, and Coela. However, despite reaching the island bearing the curative fruits, two storms delay their expedition, causing Santa Claus to eventually succumb to his illness. Despite everything Santa Claus had put Krinole through, Krinole is still saddened by his passing, demonstrating his earnest character. To help get over it, he and Mr. Tedy have a lengthy discussion, and here Mr. Tedy makes it clear to Krinole that he must keep learning, striving to better himself and to help his friends, really instilling into Krinole the values that will guide him in the future. Later, Krinole is enthralled when Cuckoo and Ostreena marry even with the consent of Professor Hoot. After the festivities pass, Mr. Tedy informs Krinole that he will be leaving the Island to attend school at Bearvard University. While Krinole can hardly bear to see his brother leave him, Mr. Tedy is sure that Krinole will be able to handle any new problems that come his way, especially with the help of his comrades. In the end, Krinole has Mr. Tedy promise to come back, and the brothers bid each other farewell. As the show rolled over into Season 2, Krinole gains a new sidekick and best friend in Huffy. Though he is quite timid, the two are closer than anyone else. Krinole would often times take the leader's responsibilities throughout this season, but whenever he is overwhelmed by the Islanders' demands, or by his sadness while reminiscing about his brother, Huffy is always there to support him and cheer him up. Starting in the second episode, Krinole and the other Islanders are continously attacked by the Triple M Crew. While Krinole is unable to ascertain their motives, he suspects their attacks are due to his connection to Mr. Tedy. Krinole also finds himself often watching out for Slush, the resident child of the Island. Like how Mr. Tedy taught Krinole in the previous season, Krinole often finds himself teaching Slush about the world in conjunction with Gramps, and he even teaches Slush some of the lessons taught to him by his very own brother. Krinole readily welcomes newcomers to the Island, such as Emperor Lakeet and his guards. When the Triple M Crew even proposes a truce, Krinole immediately appreciates the offer and wishes to keep it. However, after the introduction of Apollo and a subsequent attack on the Island, Krinole continues to fight against them to protect his friends. Later, Krinole helps rescue Slush when he attempts various dangerous stunts, and, along with Gramps, gives him a stern talking-to. He also helps keep an eye on Chief after the mercenary apparently swears allegiance to Lakeet. Once the seasonal drought comes by again, Krinole helps out to take care of the crops. However, the crops are ransacked twice, both by Rooster and the Triple M Crew, severely disheartening the Toy Island Crew. Despite this, Krinole helps lead the effort to rally determination to continue cultivating the crops. In the end, their hard work pays off, resulting in a very bountiful harvest. Afterwards, the Spirits return to visit the Islanders, but are kidnapped by the Triple M Crew in order to harness their powers. Krinole helps lead the team to infiltrate the Triple M Base and put a halt to Moose Moosa Mooster's terrible plan. After rescuing them, Krinole offers his agreement to assist the Spirits should they require his help in an impending incident. When Emperor Lakeet announces to the Toy Island Crew that he will still be holding his annual Festival of Sweets, Krinole chooses to participate alongside Huffy and Slush to concoct as many delectable candies as possible to win the grand prize. However, he is slightly dismayed to discover that the whole festival is simply Emperor Lakeet's way of gathering as much of a sweet feast for himself as possible, considering the grand prize is merely an expirable pass to sit on his Royal Cushion. Later, Krinole and the other Islanders are visited by a team of aliens looking towards galactic conquest. Having faced off against natives of different planets (and islands on these planets) in a bout of volleyball, they mercilessly destroyed the planets (and islands) of those who lost to them. Krinole is forced to take them on and, with the power of teamwork among friends, defeats the aliens, causing them to flee this dimension, while one of their teammates, Dr. Bun, stays behind. After this incident, an intense chill grips the Island, plunging it into a harsh winter. During this time, Krinole tries his best to keep spirits up around the Island and helps everyone focus their determination to overcome the horrible conditions. Ultimately, the weather is cleared thanks to the Spirits. Later, Krinole and the Toy Island Crew are ambushed by Clocksworth's surprisingly effective assault on the Island. Krinole and his rescue team are forced to tail them to a far-off city before he manages to fend against them and rescue his friends. In two separate incidents, Krinole and the others are visited by old comrades. In the first, a bout of paranormal activity causes Santa Claus' ghost to haunt the Toy Island Crew for some time, before he is sent away by the power of the Spirits, who come to the Island to test the Islanders' abilities. After their departure, on a particularly stormy day, the Toy Island Crew is visited by a monstrous beast that seems bent on leaving destruction on the Island. Krinole and others manage to recognise the beast as The Giant Being, but all attempts to communicate with him fail. In the end, the Toy Island Crew fends off against him, apparently leading him to his demise underneath the ocean's waves. This heavily disheartens Krinole and other characters from Season 1, who are deeply saddened to find an old friend changed for the worse. Once the seasonal drought comes by again, Krinole not only helps to tend to the crops, but he also helps retrieve the crops when they are stolen in two incidents. He also finds himself falling victim to the malevolent vines that Emperor Lakeet offers to plant. The Spirits later return and use an intriguing ritual to send the Toy Island Crew "back in time". Despite these claims, the Toy Island Crew finds themselves in unfamiliar worlds, such as on a news broadcast, ruin in a jungle, city filled with sentient vegetables, and secret spy agency. Later on, when Apollo takes the Triple M Crew and separates from Moose Moosa Mooster and Clocksworth, Krinole is open to taking on yet another truce to put a halt to Apollo's schemes. However, in the end, Krinole and friends send both "factions" flying into the distance. After silencing the Triple M Crew for some time, Krinole is surprised when the Spirits suddenly descend upon the Toy Island Crew asking for their help. During this time, they take the Toy Island Crew around the world to show them the chaos into which the world had been plunged, caused by an imbalance in some natural order. After the Spirits determine the cause to be the Chords of Harmonic Progression, Krinole and friends offer to assist in any manner possible, leading up to the events of the season finale. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, Krinole helps lead the Toy Island Crew in locating and retrieving each of the Chords of Harmonic Progression. Here he demonstrates his Krinole Fu, which he apparently adapted from Mr. Tedy's martial art teachings. It is later revealed that it had been the Triple M Crew who helped relocate some of the Chords of Harmonic Progression, and so Krinole and friends beat them up to obtain the last one. However, as they attempt to place each of the Chords of Harmonic Progression back into their respective Shrines, Rooster unwittingly reverses their efforts by pulling them right back out in an attempt to woo Ostreena. By the time Krinole and friends realise, it is practically too late to save the world, but they attempt to return them to the Shrines anyway. Krinole attempts to place the last Chord back, but is sucked up by the Chaos Void. Ultimately, with some help from the Spirit of Wisdom, it is Huffy who catches the last Chord of Harmonic Progression and places it back in the Shrine, reinstating the natural order and preventing the Near-Destruction of the World. In Season 3, Krinole continues to act as the Toy Island Crew's designated leader, though his role as such is much more stabilised than before. He is also able to more firmly make decisions and is quicker to act on them, benefiting the Toy Island Crew during their fights against the Napoleonic Forces. He continues to mentor Slush, but does not reminisce about Mr. Tedy as often as before. Despite having changed islands, the Triple M Crew continues to assault and kidnap members of the Toy Island Crew, and Krinole continues to spearhead these rescue efforts. Later, Krinole readily welcomes new faces to the Island. He also gets involved in chatting up his friends on various topics, including reading and cooking. When the Toy Island Crew experiences their first high tide, Krinole helps plan a surfing trip for the Islanders to enjoy. However, he is forced to fight off the Triple M Crew when they appear in their new boat. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Krinole and the Toy Island Crew find themselves suddenly under attack by a mysterious threat, which bombards the Island several times. As more and more of his friends go missing after each attack, Krinole becomes determined to stop hiding from the enemies and take matters into his own hands. Later, when the Triple M Crew is also decimated, Krinole accepts Butterfly Tigger's offer of a truce in order to work together to defeat this mutual enemy. Upon infiltrating the enemy base of operations and fighting against the security forces, Krinole comes face to face with his new enemy, Monsieur Bonjour. While Monsieur Bonjour doesn't tell Krinole his motives, Krinole is able to fend against his attacks and manages to help his friends escape from the castle and return to the Island. Not long after this incident, Monsieur Bonjour finds Toy Island and continues his assaults on the Toy Island Crew, forcing Krinole to lead some rescue efforts to retrieve them. He also aids in the rescue of Fuzzy. Later, Krinole aids in the production of a play based on him, his friends, and his enemies. Despite often being the main driving force in interactions with his enemies, Krinole himself does not have a role in the play's plot, and is instead delegated to being the play's narrator. Afterwards, Monsieur Bonjour decimates the Island and kidnaps many of the Toy Island Crew, prompting Krinole to stage yet another rescue effort. However, unbeknownst to him, Rooster actually aids the prisoners in escaping from Bonjour Castle. Thus, when Krinole and his team reach Bonjour Castle, they are taken for prisoner instead, forcing them to await a rescue from the likes of Dr. Snake, Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug, and Coela. Krinole is later involved in the rescue of Dr. Snake and Dr. Bun when the two of them are taken prisoner, as well as in the counselling between Cuckoo and Ostreena when the two of them get in an argument, citing all the two have done to be together as their reason to stay together. Later, Krinole watches in awe as the Triple M Crew engages in a UFO fight with the Napoleonic Forces when the two groups meet in the skies above Toy Island, both intent on harassing the Islanders. To his surprise, the Triple M Crew emerges victorious, and to his bigger surprise, they opt to leave the Islanders in peace. When Emperor Lakeet mysteriously vanishes in the middle of the night, Krinole takes it upon himself to help in the investigation. He and the other Islanders eventually pinpoint the perpetrator to be none other than Spirit Bear, and in the end are able to rescue him. After that incident, Krinole is visited upon by the Spirits and is excited to hear that they had passed their deity tests and are set to become true deities. During a particularly sunny week, Krinole helps plan a three-day festival for the Toy Island Crew to enjoy, partly at the behest of Emperor Lakeet. During this time, he helps Huffy overcome his fears and teaches him how to surfboard. When Emperor Lakeet tries to host another Festival of Sweets, Krinole and the other Islanders dismiss the idea. In his anger, he swears that the Island will be haunted by restless spirits. Almost eerily enough, this statement comes true the very next day when a blanket of thick fog covers the Island, bringing along with it a slew of paranormal entities. In fact, Santa Claus even returns from beyond the grave as a ghost, swearing to exact revenge on Krinole and the others. However, it is later discovered that the whole incident was an elaborate ruse put together by Spirit Bear. To Krinole's surprise, Slush runs away in a fit of rash anger, and joins the Triple M Crew as their new lieutenant. However, thanks to Krinole's leadership and compassion, he is able to convince Slush to return to his home. In "Robo-Bot's Christmas Carol", Krinole is seen as Robo-Bot's sole employee, who asks for Christmas day off in order to spend time with "Tiny Slush" and his family. However, at first, Robo-Bot dismisses him and orders him to come to work regardless. However, after a night of enlightenment, Robo-Bot awakes the next morning - Christmas day - a changed man, and allows Krinole the day-off he had requested. Later on, when Monsieur Bonjour kidnaps most of the Triple M Crew, Krinole is approached by Moose Moosa Mooster to help rescue his crew. Unfortunately, Krinole and his team are kidnapped as well, requiring Ostreena, Dory, Coela, and Mrs. Ladybug to lead a rescue effort of their own. Krinole assists in the construction of the S.S. Lakeet, a large, wooden ark meant to give Emperor Lakeet and the others a place to escape to should their Island be flooded. Despite all the hard work Krinole and the others put into building it, it is destroyed when the Triple M UFO crashes into the finished product. Krinole later catches a virus that spreads around the Island, forcing him to be subject to a variety of conflicting treatments carried out by the two doctors. Later on, Krinole is pleasantly surprised to find Robo-Bot take on a new attitude after having short-circuited. By Season 4 though, Krinole has lost his unique personality in order to gain a neutral protagonist for the show. Though he is still a leader, he has a very neutral personality and does not show too much uniqueness in himself. When Kirby betrays the Toy Island Crew, Krinole is able to use his Krinole Fu once again to thwart Kirby's plots or those of Monsieur Bonjour. Later, when Kirby asks for forgiveness and to rejoin the Toy Island Crew, Krinole shows his compassion and lets him return. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", Krinole is reminded of Mr. Tedy for the first time since Season 2 when he receives a lost postcard and a photo of him from the magical gift boxes. In Season 5, Krinole returns with some more personality akin to Season 3, although he has more experience being a leader. However, even though he is older, he is still a kid, so that shows through sometimes as well. Here, Krinole is seen helping Jane conduct scientific research on the Island, and he also helped save a group of travelling merchants from the native Spear Guys. On two occasions he has been reminded of Mr. Tedy, and now that he is older he no longer becomes teary-eyed thinking of him. This allows him to begin his investigation as to why the Toy Island Crew is a target of two different villains. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Krinole appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! alongside the Toy Island Crew and various Mickey and Mickay Show! protagonists, like Mickey Mouse, Sumi, and Orca. He is seen being able to interact very well with them. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Krinole appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as the sole playable character. Like in the original movie, Krinole must retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their original shrines, with the help of his friends. Krinole is able to use his Krinole Fu to punch, kick, and spin through enemies to reach the end of each level. He can also receive help from his friends via Friend Boxes. Krinole's signature ability, his Krinole Power, debuted in this game. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Krinole appears as a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He is speedy but also lightweight. He is seen to use his Krinole Fu and Krinole Power to good use. His story mode involves him fighting the other Toy Island characters just to try out a new technique that he is developing for his Krinole Fu. Krinole fights with various punches and kicks, all techniques of his Krinole Fu. Most of his attacks combo well together. His regular special is Krinole Spin where he spins quickly. His side special is Super Combo where he strings together a variety of jumping and rolling kicks. His up special is Helicopter Spin where he spins upwards. His down special is Drill Spin where he drills underground temporarily and can pop back out unexpectedly. His Final Smash is Krinole Power where he unleashes a wide beam of energy in front of him. Krinole returns as a playable character in Friends' Kombat II. Once again, he utilises Krinole Fu and Krinole Power to defeat his opponents. Krinole returns in Friends' Kombat: United as a default playable character. He now has a new down special, Counter Combo, where he can counter his opponents' attacks with a combo of his own. ''Friends' Hockey'' Krinole is a playable character in Friends' Hockey, where he is available from the start. He is a Speed type character, where he excels in getting around the course. However, his aiming suffers as a result. His Power Shot is Krinole Power, where he takes in a lot of energy and concentrates it into hitting the puck, which goes flying towards the net. If it hits the goalie, they are left stunned on the ice. The Krinole Cup debuts in this game. ''Curtis Ball'' series Krinole is a default playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a Speed type character, so he excels in Land Speed and Dodge. He also has above average Skill. However, he lacks in Power, Defense, and Reach. He is a default member of Team Krinole. His special ability is Krinole Power, where all his stats increase by one for a short period of time. His friend ability is Krinole Fu where he spins a friend around and throws them towards the goal for a good shot. Krinole returns as a default player character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is once again a Speed type character, having strong Land Speed. However, the rest of his stats are rather balanced. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star, aiming for the national tournament level. He can also appear in campaign mode as a recruitable coach, focusing on support-class tactics. ''Toy Island Party! Krinole is a playable character available from the start in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Krinole is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a lightweight character so he drives smaller karts. He gives a small speed bonus to the karts he drives. His track is Krinole Racecourse, which is a large, easy, loop-shaped course. He also has a racecar body themed after his hat and scarf called the Krinole Kart. It has high speed, low weight, and average stats otherwise. ''Friends' Baseball'' Krinole appears in Friends' Baseball as captain of the Krinole Black Belts. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Krinole appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures. He is the initial playable character, and can use Krinole Fu to fight enemies and destroy obstacles. ''Toy Island Golf'' Krinole appears as a default playable character in Toy Island Golf. His maximum drive is 233 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Krinole is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. As a Speedy character he has good movement speed but his shot power is diminished in compensation. His Special Spike is Krinole Power, where he shoots a large energy beam that injures the opponents before striking the ball. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter'' Yarn Krinoles appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter as playable characters. Compared to the usual Krinole, the Yarn Krinole is visibly knitted, has his hat and scarf made of wool, and sports buttons for eyes. He boasts average stats all around, with a slightly higher running speed. His weapon is the classic Yarn Shooter, which shoots regular yarn balls. His secondary attack is his signature Krinole Spin. The Krinole amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, Krinole's speed and rate of fire double for 30 seconds. The special costume for Krinole features clothing based on Mr. Tedy's original appearance. ''Toy Island Tennis Krinole appears as a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Huffy. He is a Speed type character, having good movement speed but less power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Krinole appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Balanced type player, and is available in all sports. He has a slight edge in speed and control. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, aiming to support his teammates as much as possible. He can be seen spectating sports on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. He has three player cards, one of bronze rarity and two of platinum rarity. One of his platinum cards depicts him unleashing his Krinole Power and is titled "Krinole (Krinole Power)", while the other shows him riding on Huffy's back and is titled "Krinole (with Huffy)". Character Krinole debuted in Season 1 as a naive, innocent character who is still young. Thus, whenever he tries to solve a problem, he always fails. However, since his brother is always successful in the resolution of the problem, he begins to look up to and idolise him. As well, since it had been Mr. Tedy who raised him, it makes it even more heartbreaking for him when he leaves the Island forever. He also demonstrates an earnest attitude towards helping out his friends, and even when Santa Claus (who mistreats everyone around him) grows sick, he wants to help find a cure. In Season 2, Krinole demonstrates more bravery and leadership than before, often acting as the Toy Island Crew's designated leader. In dealing with various issues, he attempts to use the knowledge and lessons he learned from his brother, particularly when teaching Slush. However, whenever he thinks about his brother, he becomes sad and melancholic, but he can be readily cheered up by his best friend Huffy. Krinole also demonstrates a strong moral obligation to "do the right thing", as seen when helping out his friends or even the Spirits on their grand task. In Season 3, Krinole more readily recognises his role as the Island's leader, and is shown to act much more decisively, owing to a newfound maturity in his actions. He is also shown to fiercely protect his friends from his new enemies. However, he does not seem to reminisce about his brother as much as he does before. By Season 4, his personality is diminished into a sort of neutral character, not displaying any defining personality traits. Instead, he simply talks and does things. As well, since Mr. Tedy is not mentioned at all in the regular episodes, he does not get teary-eyed since he does not think about him. He has also shown compassion when Kirby asks to rejoin the Toy Island Crew after betraying them. In Season 5, some personality is returned to Krinole. He is still brave and courageous like in past seasons, but he also acts somewhat childishly from time to time. Of course, he has experience being a leader from the past seasons. Now that he is older, he does not get as teary-eyed thinking about Mr. Tedy, so he has now begun his investigations into why the Toy Island Crew is the target of the villainous groups. Appearance Krinole is a medium brown bear. He has black, round eyes, a black nose, and an apparent mouth. He wears a red- and white-striped scarf, and he has a red Christmas hat with white fluff lining the bottom and a white pom-pom at the top. Powers and abilities Krinole has developed his own martial art style that combines elements from kung fu, karate, tai chi, and taekwondo. It is known as Krinole Fu, and it is adapted from the martial arts lessons taught to him by Mr. Tedy. He has never mentioned it, and instead it has only been named in his official character biographies. However, he is known to have used it to fight off the enemies in the rare cases that there are fight scenes. Krinole has also sometimes ridden on Huffy's back, allowing Huffy to plow through enemies and get Krinole to certain areas. He has also ridden Coela in some episodes when he must go somewhere across the water. In both cases, he has exhibited his ability to fight on top of either ally. A special power that he exhibits only in video games is Krinole Power. When he activates it, he becomes extremely powerful and in that game he is usually powered up. However, it only works for a specific time limit. It is stated in his character biographies that he gained this power through continuous meditation, and in order for it to work he must activate some sort of energy inside his body that makes him more powerful. It also says that he becomes extremely tired after using it, though that does not occur in the games. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 1 bio: Krinole is a young and naive bear living on Toy Island with his brother Mr. Tedy. Krinole still has a lot to learn, so whenever he tries to solve a problem it doesn't always end up how he wants it to. Still, his brother is teaching him whenever he gets the chance, so Krinole shouldn't be too far behind. Toy Island Adventures bio: Krinole is no stranger to adventure, and when he's invited by newcomer Felix to join him in exploring the rest of the island, how could he say no? Off to Toy Island Adventures! Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: Krinole is our hero, and he's off to retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their rightful locations. He's going to have to use his Krinole Fu to punch, kick, and spin his way through hordes of enemies, but luckily he also has his special Krinole Power that he can use for a massive effect. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Krinole is a balanced player with average stats all around. However, he is better suited for a support role. Trivia *Krinole's name comes from the fact that his tag was supposed to say "Kringle" but he read it as Krinole. *In a 2004 character popularity poll for Season 1, Krinole placed 2nd out of all thirteen characters, being beaten only by Coela. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters